magifandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 4
Volume 4 is the fourth volume of the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary Slave traders' base Attacking the base Morgiana makes quick work of most of the thieves. She explains she began to understand differences between her and other people, her outstanding physical strength, but she's not sure why they exist. She runs into trouble when Fatima's Desert Crow poisons her, as Fatima has to have a girl from "Fanalis Warrior Tribe". When she's carried to a prison, Fatima comments about how Fanalis are living weapons, making Morgiana very valuable. The prison In her sleep, Morgiana once again dreams of Jamil, crying. A little girl looks at her with very pained expression. Morgiana wakes up in an unfamiliar place and meets Nadja. Nadja tells Morgiana her story. After that, Morgiana realizes that she can't break her shackles. Nadja asks her what will happen to them, and Morgiana in details explains how people became slaves. She knows she has to hurry up to not let it. When she hears Nadja's crying voice, she's not sure what to do. During their talk, Morgiana sees herself as a child. With a bright smile, she reassures Nadja that she will help them. She thinks she definitely won't become a slave once again. She then takes care of Nadja for a few days. Saving Nadja 5 days later, Nadja becomes feverish and Morgiana asks Fatima for help. He decides to kill her instead, dropping Nadja into a cage full of Desert Hyenas and forcing Morgiana to watch. Morgiana becomes angry and tries to break the shackles, but it seems useless effort. After trying for some time, she concludes that she can't break them no matter what. However, after dropping few tears, she hears Goltas's voice telling her that her shackles should be removed already. Goltas says that Morgiana fears the past and asks if she's hasn't changed since that days. As her master is already dead, he wants to know what kind of problem does she have with those shackles. Still tied, she decides to help Nadja. She jumps and stops hyenas, and in the end, uses Fatima's monster's strong cage to break her shackles. Fatima then orders some animals to attack her. She then thinks strongly that reason of her outstanding physical strength is that she's from champions tribe, Fanalis. Morgiana defeats monsters and takes the key away from Fatima to free the other captured slaves. Before going, she clearly states she's not a slave anymore. Then Morgiana, accompanied by Nadja, goes to see other slaves. After some problems, they get to the room. Morgiana notices there someone she knows. Reunion with Aladdin Morgiana recognizes Aladdin amongst captured slaves. She hears his story while all slaves, including Nadja's parents, are freed. The thieves try to lock the slaves away, however Aladdin summons Ugo and allows everyone to escape. After the battle, Morgiana and Aladdin meet up with Leila and Sahsa and their caravan. Leila thinks it's a amazing coincidence that they were able to meet, but Aladdin explains that people are bonded by a strong guiding force. Even if separated, people's spirits are always by their side. Later, both caravans have a huge party, and Aladdin and Morgiana decides to travel together to Balbadd. Drunk Leila cries saying she will be sad after Morgiana leaves and clings to her. After that, the four of them have some fun. 5 days later, Morgiana and Aladdin bids Leila and Sahsa farewells. After that, Aladdin wants Morgiana to take care of him. He then asks her if it's okay to give her nickname, which is decided to be "Mor". Meeting with "Sin" As the Nando brothers trek through the desert with no food and valuables, L Nando spots Sinbad in the forest. The Nando brothers take Sinbad's jewelry. Moments later, Aladdin and Morgiana arrive to the forest. Morgiana thanks Aladdin and explains that Alibaba used his treasure to liberate all the slaves. Then, Sinbad comes along with his hands open and body exposed which freaks out Aladdin and Morgiana. By the campfire, Aladdin shares his adventures with Sinbad. Sinbad mentions how adventures are every man's dream. When Morgiana smells the sea, Aladdin and she go up the hill where they find the city of Balbadd. Balbadd After Sinbad gives Aladdin and Morgiana a tour of Balbadd, he gives them a room at a hotel. Ja'far and Masrur arrive to stop the guards who think Sinbad is suspicious. A maid directs Aladdin and Morgiana to their room. When Aladdin asks the maid if she knows Alibaba, the maid explains that Alibaba is one of Balbadd's wanted criminal. Ahbmad and Sahbmad Sinbad wants to know why Balbadd has broken the trade with Sindria and asks about it the King and the Deputy King. Ahbmad tries to laugh him off, but Sinbad remains serious and orders him to resume trade, explaining its importance. Ahbmad tells him that they have their hands full with domestic issues. Meanwhile, Aladdin and Morgiana wonder how to find the real Alibaba. Morgiana is sad because the ships to the Dark Continent stopped because of the Fog Troupe. Ahbmad explains what the Fog Troupe is. Sinbad decides to exterminate it. Proper Introduction Afterwards, Aladdin, Morgiana, Sinbad, Masrur and Ja'far have a meal. Morgiana is introduced to Masrur as a fellow Fanalis while Aladdin reveals his identity as Magi. To not remain in debt, Sinbad reveals that he is a King of Sindria and the conquerer of 7 Dungeons. Then, Sinbad explains to Aladdin what Magoi and Rukh are. After completing his explanation, he admits that he doesn't have any Metal Vessel with him and asks Aladdin to lend him his power. Sinbad explains that what needed to have the job done is power, the age isn't important. Morgiana decides that she and Aladdin should join Sinbad, as she sees the opportunity to use the country's resources to find Alibaba. Sinbad agrees to help them. Then, he decides that Morgiana should stay at the hotel but she protest. Furthermore, Aladdin recalls how she defeated the whole group of thieves all by herself. Then, Sinbad says a little about the Fog Troupe and the group thinks about what to do. Encounter with the Fog Troupe Sinbad and Masrur encounter a group of normal citizens and help them with their struggles to obtain the food, while Ja'far, Morgiana and Aladdin are caught in the fog which causes hallucination. Aladdin is happy to see Alibaba again, but Morgiana realizes that something is wrong with the mist and runs away from it. She joins Ja'far. Soon, the fight between them and the Fog Troupe starts, but they are quickly cornered. Aladdin meets also Ugo, what makes him realize that there's something off. He wakes up, summons his Djnn friend and tries to fight them. Then, Alibaba, as a part of the Fog Troupe, interferes and asks him to keep Ugo back, as he's scaring his men, what Aladdin does willingly. He is happy to see his friend again, but Alibaba breaks their promise. When the fight stir ups again, Alibaba summons Amon's powers. Alibaba creates the Wall of Flames and lets the Fog Troupe to escape. Persuading Sinbad and Ja'far comments the current situation, commenting mostly Alibaba. The Nando Brothers save a woman from being raped and talk about Balbadd's economics. They are interrupted and taken to the Fog Troupe. Kassim wants to happily let them join, but Alibaba firmly states their goals. Later, he talks with Kassim in private. He asks him if Kassim wants to start a war, what he confirms but quickly shakes off that idea. He reminds Alibaba that he is the leader, but then they're interrupted by exhilarated kids, grateful to Alibaba for allowing them to eat twice a day. Kassim then begs Alibaba to save the children and to don't go anywhere. Afterwards, Morgiana pays Alibaba a visit and demands him to state his reasons to Aladdin. She kidnaps him and takes on a night flight when he refuses to say anything. Reunion with Alibaba Ja'far notifies Sinbad that Ahbmad is planning to marry the princess from the Kou Empire. Aladdin thinks about what to do from now on. As he begins to look at moon, he recalls the fun moments he might have with Alibaba. Just then, Alibaba is thrown to Aladdin's room through the window. After awkward greetings, Morgiana demands Alibaba to get to the point. He laughs and says that he doesn't feel like saying it anymore, so she tries to tell him the real consequences of his actions. Aladdin calms her down and decide to talk about happy things instead. He tells him about his journeys during their separation. After that, he asks Alibaba to tell them his reason for joining the Fog Troupe. Alibaba wants to start by telling about his friend, Kassim. Chapters Night 28: The "Fanalis" Warrior Clan Night 29: Slave Night 30: Miracle Night 31: Banquet Night 32: Road to Balbadd Night 33: His Name is Sinbad Night 34: Answer Night 35: The Fog Dissipates Night 36: The Fog Troupe Night 37: Remembrance Extra Comic: Help, Aladdin! 2 Category:Volumes